Stalking and Capturing
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Adam was a genius when it came to hunting for prey, but he also sometimes forgot to worry about predator that was hunting for him. Slash JEDAM


_**Stalking and Capturing**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE or TNA or anyone associated with either. **_

_**Summary- Adam was a genius when it came to hunting for prey, but he also sometimes forgot to worry about predator that was hunting for him. Slash JEDAM **_

_**So this was a little different for me but I hope people like it. **_

Adam was a genius, he was the grand stalker. He could hunt his prey in a matter of seconds, yet sometimes he forgot about the other competition. Adam slung back another shot, the bartender eyed him carefully, Adam snapped at him a couple of times for not pouring the alcohol fast enough. Adam spun around on his stool and started scouting the scene before him, he need to get laid. The bar was filled with sleazy men who Adam would never associate himself with. He continued his searching before his eyes settled on a group of guys, they looked to be about Adam's age maybe a little younger. He studied them for a little bit, the four of them, all the same the blond hair, tight jeans and tight t-shirts that fitted to their ever definition. Adam scowled at them slightly before he caught sight of the shorter man he had a hoodie covering his hair so Adam couldn't determine the hair colour, but the man was wearing loose baggy black pants and the pink hoodied sweater.

Adam watched the man associate himself with someone else for a minute before deciding to go for a different target.

The man across the bar watched as Adam moved through the crowd, he had watched as Adam scouted out the group of young guys before settling on the man with the hoodie. Everything was going as planned so far, he just had to wait until he could make his move. His trailed his finger along the rim of his glass, watching half minded as Adam approached a drunk brunette who was barely standing. The man raised an eyebrow watching, Adam usually had higher standards then that.

Adam watched the man in the pink as he towered over the drunk brunet, he had a feeling he knew who the pink man was but he wasn't going to take any chances.

"Wanna fuck?" The drunk brunet asked, leaning towards Adam. Adam considered his options for a second before walking off knowing that the other would follow. Adam cast one last look in the pink hooded man's direction before disappearing down the hallway and into the bathroom.

The minutes they were both inside Adam slammed the other against on of the walls, surprisingly the bathroom was clean and looked like it was brand new and never been used. The young thing moaned and tried to arch into Adam's body, but he stilled when he happened to catch sight of someone standing by the door. The brunette started struggling and pushed Adam away.

"Leave." the man hissed, the brunette all but rushed out of the room. Adam turned and felt his eyes widen slightly. He backed up against the wall, and could do nothing but watch as the other man crowded in on him.

"N-"

"Shut up Adam." The other hissed, he reached out and yanked Adam close by the material of the shirt he wore, the two were nose to nose and their eyes narrowed at each other before Adam felt the other man crash his lips onto Adam's in a bruising kiss. Adam struggled for a second before simply falling back against the wall. The man ripped his shirt off, leaving Adam with bare torso. Adam gasped as he felt the other nibble at his neck, every so often biting painful at the skin, the kisses trailed lower, finally reaching Adam's nipple. Adam gasped and arched his back at the first lick at his nipple the little bud tightening as the sinful tongue started a slow torture lathering, before nipping a the small bud. The man smiled a victory smile before switching to the other nipple leaving Adam the beginning of a withering mess.

"You like, pet?" Adam was at lost for words, the sweet torture to his nipples was becoming to much, the sinful mouth trailed down lower, nipping at Adam's tummy before playing around with his navel for a few minutes. The blond had been reduced to withering mess, the sensitivity of his upper body was just to intense with the sweet sinful torture being executed.

"Please stop, it's too much." Adam managed to pant out, the man from he knees in front of Adam smirked up at him.

"You want me to fuck you? Make you beg for me to pound into your tight little ass? Bend you over the sink and take what's rightfully mine?" Adam glared down at the man the was standing up so that they were face to face.

"God damn Jeff, screw this game hurry up and fuck me." Adam cried out, Jeff smirked at his lover, he knew he could be Adam at his own game. Jeff reached for the zipper on Adam's jeans and stripped them off the blond.

"Blue?" Jeff asked fingering the strap of Adam's thong, Adam doesn't say anything instead he tries to push himself further into Jeff's hands.

"Bend over the sink." Adam blinked a couple of times trying to process the words that Jeff had just ordered.

Adam finally figured out what Jeff had said and complied, he bent over and wiggled his ass at Jeff in offering. Jeff narrowed his eyes and landed three swift slaps on Adam's begging ass.

"OW JEFF!" Adam cried out shocked at the action, Jeff smirked and unbuttoned his pants tugging them opened, reaching inside to pull out his hard cock, he stroked in a couple of times, grinning when Adam wiggled again getting impatient.

"You wanting something Addy?"

"Jeff, fuck me, break me, hurt me, damnit just do something, stop teasing me." Adam wiggled his hips, Jeff reached out and snapped the strap of Adam's thong before tugging the flimsy material down the blond's beautiful legs.

Jeff wasted little time in burring himself in Adam's welcoming body, the blond screeched at the unexpected intrusion and the lack of preparation.

"Come on Addy you can take it. So tight." Jeff's thrust were vicious, rough and fast and he moved in and out of Adam. Adam's nails were trying to digging into the counter top around the sink trying to get some leverage. A knock on the door startled them, making Jeff still.

"Jeff fuck hurry up, the bartender is getting pissed and so if everyone else."

"Fuck off Matt." Jeff called back pulling out and thrusting painfully hard into Adam, Adam's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his sweet spot was hit dead on. This pace continued, until Jeff could tell he was getting closer, reaching down he started tugging at Adam's neglected member, the blond only took another thrust and some quick hand action before he was coming all over Jeff's hand and the sink counter.

"God Jeff." Adam's head rolled back before dropping forward slightly he bones felt like they melted. Jeff speed up his thrust and after a handful of final movements the Enigma was coming in his Adam.

"Jeff damnit now." Matt hissed from outside the door, Jeff groaned and pulled out of Adam, ignoring the pained hissed Adam gave at the action.

"Come on Addy get dressed before Matty has a heart attack or something like that." Adam giggled and rubbed at his lower back before straightening up and started dress. Jeff tugged Adam into his arms using his shirt as leverage.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Adam made a face

"My ass will hate you later but I guess." Jeff pulled the blond in for a kiss seizing control with a tongue battle.

"JEFF!" Matt yelled from outside of the door. Jeff broke the kiss and pulled Adam out of the bathroom.

"Geeze Matt calm down." Jeff patted Matt on the head and lead Adam to the exit that the bartender was pointing, the man was obviously pissed someone had done the dirty deed in his bathroom.

"And don't come back." Jeff tipped an imaginary hat at the man before pulled Adam in for a deep kiss, making a show of grabbing Adam's ass and squeezing it just to gross the guy out some more. Matt came up behind them and shoved them both out the door before walking out himself.

"Jeff, hate to tell you this but not everyone like to see you groping Adam in public." Jeff shook his head at Matt

"It's not called groping it's called stating my claim." Matt rolled his eyes and walked over the couple following behind him, Adam with a slight limp to his step.

Okay so maybe Adam was a genius when it came to hunting for prey, but he also sometimes forgot to worry about predator that was hunting for him.

_**Read, Review, Please, Thank You. **_


End file.
